Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Goddesses
by Charlie Basket Stringer
Summary: This is base of my entire series about how the Chousin came to decided to create the 11 dimensions as well their actions that jumpstarted the events that we would come to know
1. Placement

**Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Goddesses**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and canons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my personal work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my own story that I am writing.

AIC an Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from the shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owned and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes which under the part known as Author's Corner for additional information.

Please note that I am using the OVA series written by the creator of Tenchi Masaki Kajishima as the main frame of this story. I might bring some guest stars from another story that I am writing which I own all rights to. I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to comment and give suggestions. By the way, for update information to stories and chapters, check my profile for I keep track of them for two months there so you will know if you need to reread them or not.

**Story Placement**

This is just a page to tell where this story is placed in the timeline of all my UTU or Ultimate Tenchi Universe stories that I have written. Even after a story is completed, I will update this section so there will be no confusion where each on is placed since they all are connected to each other. I might not be writing them in order so that is another reason why I am putting this section in all the stories. I am using a timeline that I found and modified based on the information that I found. I am using the OVA though as my main frame work .

Placements:

Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Goddesses -This is the current one that you are reading

Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Union

Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Tenchi

1


	2. 00

**Ultimate Tenchi Universe – No Need for Goddesses**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and canons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my personal work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my own story that I am writing.

AIC an Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from the shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owned and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes which under the part known as Author's Corner for additional information.

Please note that I am using the OVA series written by the creator of Tenchi Masaki Kajishima as the main frame of this story. I might bring some guest stars from another story that I am writing which I own all rights to. I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to comment and give suggestions. By the way, for update information to stories and chapters, check my profile for I keep track of them for two months there so you will know if you need to reread them or not.

**No Need for Creation**

The year would have been 999,998,000,000,000,000,000,000 BC, If there was time or an calendar in existence at the time. But there was not, for there was nothing at all at this time. For existence was nothing but a void of darkness.

Even though this was the way things are, there was still life forms out there. These life forms were only three great powerful female beings. These three female beings were sisters that all cared for each other even though they did not know the meaning or understand the emotions such as love and hate. That was not all, for they did not know how they got their names are how they came to be for that was the way it was since the beginning.

At the moment, these three females were just standing there looking at each other. Once again, they had one of their talks about how things were as well the way they came into existence. However, once again they have nothing but theories with no proof to back them up. This was getting bothersome to them and they were thinking of a way to deal with this matter as well come to an answer to their questions.

All three of these females had long hair in different styles, but they were long enough to reach to the center of their backs. They were very shapely in figure due to their breast and rear as well elegant bodies. Even though they were whole, they were translucent as well with allow anyone that looked at them to see what was behind them as they stood there in the higher dimension.

The oldest of the three was the one that had red hair that was brushed back into almost a ponytail by a blue head band. She was wearing a blue dress that has yellow sections on it as well a green area at the shoulders on both sides. She also has yellow green eyes that bring out these colors as well three red gems imbedded into her forehead.

She knew that her name was Washu or Washu-kami-sama.

The second oldest of the three sisters was the one that has blue hair tied into twin ponytails and was wearing a white dress with a little blue on it. She also has pink reddish eyes as well two red gems in her forehead. She knew that her name was Tsunami or Tsunami-kami-sama.

The third one that is the youngest of the three had dark brown hair and blue eyes with only one gem in her forehead. She was wearing a black dress that has a little red on it. She knew that her name was Tokimi or Tokimi-kami-sama.

"We all understand that we came from somewhere, but due to the fact that we are in a void there is no sign of how we came to be." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her older sisters.

"We all understand that for each thing that exists, there has to be some factor or source that caused its creation or forced its creation." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two younger sisters as they nodded their heads.

" I agree with that, but that does not answer the question that is at hand." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as her older sisters looked at her.

"That question is how we came to be?" Tokimi-kami-sama added to her statement as both of her older sisters nodded their heads to show that they agree with her.

"Even though there is no evidence to support it, there is the chance that we are experiments of some on in a lower dimension or a higher dimension." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as her sisters looked at her and then at each other.

"You mean in the terms of higher kami or a lower kami?" Tokimi-kami-sama asked as Tsunami-kami-sama nodded her head up and down.

"That is possible, but there is no logic to support it, for we have the ability to see all that there is, but there is nothing around us but emptiness." Washu-kami-sama stated as her younger sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is not all, for I can not accept that as a fact myself." Tokimi-kami-sama stated in a firm voice as both of her older sisters looked at her and nodded their heads.

"If they exist, then we would had found signs of their existence. Like Tokimi, I have to refuse that as well for there is no signs of them as well any logic to think that." Washu-kami-sama replied as Tsunami-kami-sama nodded her head up and down to show that she understood that as well.

"With that thought, where do we find our answer then?" Tsunami-kami-sama asked as she looked around them and then back to her sisters.

"Here is the facts that we currently have. First, we have no information on where or how we came about since it seems that we just appeared out of thin air, which is not acceptable to believe." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her older sisters as they nodded their heads up and down.

"Well, it is safe to say that according to our knowledge, something caused our existence." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her younger sisters with a blank look no her face.

"We have the power to will anything into existence but the answer to our question." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as her face went blank.

"That might be our tool to find the answer to the question, is it possible for a higher kami to exist?" Washu-kami-sama asked as both of her younger sisters stood there looking at her with interest.

"What do you mean by that sister?" Tokimi-kami-sama asked as her and Tsunami-kami-sama looked at her.

"Let's will a world... no several different worlds into existence and cause abnormalities in them to see if it could trigger the creation of a higher kami. Our problem is that we have all this knowledge and no way of testing our theories. We might lack understanding on something due to this." Washu-kami-sama stated as Tokimi-kami-sama nodded her head up and down.

"What do you mean by that?" Tokimi-kami-sama asked as she looked at Washu-kami-sama with a questioning look on her face.

"Well simple, we cause abilities and factors to see how it affects life. We move what has to be moved in order to create the ideal environment for what we want to do at that time." Washu-kami-sama stated as she noticed that Tsunami-kami-sama was not saying anything at the moment and looked at her.

"With this, Tsunami can create the life forms to match the environments that I create to see how they are and how they act. Then we alter something to see if there is a change or not, for we understand that for each and every action, there is a equal and opposite reaction which we can see. Then you Tokimi can disrupt harmony to test your theories and see if combat against what ever we create can trigger the creation or a higher kami like you theorized several times.

"Well that is a grand ideal and all, but I am not sure if it will work or not." Tokimi-kami-sama stated back as she also noticed that Tsunami-kami-sama was not saying anything as well.

"I say if we do it, then to increase our chances we should create a total of eleven lower dimensions for our experiments. After creation, we just alter one piece at a time to see what takes place." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as her sisters looked at her for a few seconds.

"That is not a bad ideal." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters.

"They way I see it, we have been doing nothing but theorizing using our current knowledge. We have been doing it so long, we can not say how long we been doing it. This way, we can act and come across answers that we are looking for as well might gain a piece to the puzzle." Washu-kami-sama stated as she and Tsunami-kami-sama looked at their younger sister

"I see, that might be a good ideal then for this nothingness is getting old." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters.

"That and it will give us something else to do instead of standing around and theorizing all the time. Hey, lets create a being to govern each dimension so we do not have to control each and every law and factor of them ourselves, that way we can focus on experiments." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters to see them nodding their heads.

At that moment, they started. Washu-kami-sama went out and created the many galaxies and planets and stars that were in them as well place the laws and forces that would not only govern the existence and harmony of each dimension, but also to give them something to alter in control when the time comes.

Once she was done, Tsunami-kami-sama went out and created life on each and every world that was created, beings that would follow the laws and forces that govern them in the lower dimensions. As she did this, Tokimi-kami-sama created their temple, a place that exist out side of laws of the lower dimensions, a place that exist in each and every dimension that they created at the same time. She also created the moderator for each and every dimension and named them all D, but with a number behind it to show which dimension they govern for the Chousin.

Once they were done, they started their experiments. Washu-kami-sama would watch and analyze what was going on while Tsunami-kami-sama would cause alterations to something or someone to see what would happen. At time, Washu-kami-sama would cause the creation of some kind ability that would alter things and go looking for effect that it caused somewhere else.

When they were done with that galaxy and their technology was at a point that they could attack the temple, Tokimi-kami-sama would start effecting the harmony of it and play the part of a bad guy. She would get them to the point that they would start building up an force to attack the temple.

At this time, machines that Washu-kami-sama had built would start up as well, they were robots that made ships and other equipment as well have the ability to reason and advance their technology without her help. They acted as the army that would build an attacking force to attack the galaxy as well fight the invasion fleet. They would slowly make their way to the galaxy and stars where the invasion was coming from to fight the defenders as well to shred all stars and planets. During the fighting, Tokimi-kami-sama would be the one in charge as her older sisters would find another galaxy to experiment with.

Once this was done, they would go to the next galaxy and move it to where they could alter it and work on it. This was the way they did things for a very long time. Little did they realize what was going to happen in the future, little did they realize what they had created at that time.

-To be Continued-

**-Author's Corner-**

Once again I am sorry that I made changes instead of new chapters as well renamed the story. I did this after some major thinking and stuff. There was many things that I wanted to change after some major thinking. I promise you that this is the last time for I fixed it that no matter what, no new changes except for the placement page will be done.

I know that you are wondering where did I get all the ideals for this short story? Well you see I found this information as well several theories that had been thought of by fans. That is not all, it was clear that there was much talk between the three sisters on their ideals on their existence in third OVA series of Tenchi Muyo!, the episode after Z was killed by the out burst of power when Tenchi almost left his mortal shell taking the 3rd dimension along with it.

The date was based off what I found on a site where there was a timeline and other information about the whole Tenchi series and spin offs as well the other shows that were connected to it by some shape or form. I just took the liberty to write what I thought was said and done at that time based off the time line.

I do not own any of the characters at all that was written into this chapter.

3


	3. 01

**Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Goddesses**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and canons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my personal work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my own story that I am writing.

AIC an Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from the shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owned and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes which under the part known as Author's Corner for additional information.

Please note that I am using the OVA series written by the creator of Tenchi Masaki Kajishima as the main frame of this story. I might bring some guest stars from another story that I am writing which I own all rights to. I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to comment and give suggestions. By the way, for update information to stories and chapters, check my profile for I keep track of them for two months there so you will know if you need to reread them or not.

**Archive One - No Need for Random**

The year is 99,999,900,030 BC, (A 100 million and 30 years or more ago). It has been a while since that day that the three Chousin had their talk and decided to create the worlds for their experiments. So at the moment, they were busy with their task as well research when the next big event took place.

Far out into the endes of space, there is a place that one could reach, but it would take a very long time to reach if unless you have powers or abilities or technology that allows you to travel beyond subspace that would allow you to get there quicker. So travel thru normal space or sub space at the moment would make it a very long trip to reach it, one that is long enough that it would take over a thousand years to reach it.

This place looks like that it is not all there, for there was some areas that were just hanging there in space or mid air. Sonme of the lines of water looks like and acts like rivers, but they are on nothing as well some are running across broken pieces of land or buildings. There was lines of land as well which gave some impression that they were peeled off the core of an planet in the same manner that you would peel the skin off a apple. They all go towards a large bright light taht surrounds a small black hole.

According to the laws of physic and nature, this place should not exist at all. Even though it is possible for some of the things to happen, the unreal fact is that not one piece of this place is floating away as if they were held in place by some unseen force. That was not all, for the lands and water contains life as well showing that they had some form of gravity as well which went against the laws of physics.

What is unknown is that this place exist in each and every dimension in the same way. That is not all, for this is the beginning of each and every dimension as well where they are all tied together. Thsi place is none other then Chousin Temple where they meat their advisors which controls each dimension as well look over the data that they had gathered. This is their home as well laboratory and the anchor point of all creation.

At the moment there are pieces of ships floating around in space as well bodies of the dead. This was a sign of a battle that was part of Tokimi's experiment which marked the end of the galaxy that was used. At the moment, there were machines slowly breaking up the wreckages as well bodies. There was even some repairing the damaged robots as others scrapped what could not be repaired along with the enemy ships.

This was phase three of each experiment that was conducted if what they were looking for was not found. Phase one was the creation of the dimension or rebirth of it. Phase two was when Tsunami-kami-sama would alter life in some shape of form as Washu-kami-sama would add technology or create abilites to see what took place. When they are done, Tokimi-kami-sama would challenge that galaxy by disrupting harmony and threating to destroy it as she allowed them to find out where the temple was which resulted in the destruction of the galaxy as well enemy fleets in a form of a long war.

Tokimi-kami-sama's reason for this is because of a theory that she had. She believes that if certain factors are in a lower dimension and having them attack this temple, they might be able to tap into their hidden potential and show some interesting results. She feels that one might even be able to ascend from their mortal shell and become a high dimensional being like them or even higher.

Sadly, so far all of them ended up with the same results. Several light years away from the battlefield where there was even more strips of water and land, there was also trees floating around. This is where the large light was at as well the small black hole that was in the center of it.

One of the many different rivers that had a manmade structured bank on either side that leads from the battlefield heads this way. At the end just a mile from the light, there is a waterfall that goes off the edge and lands into another one that is below it.

This light is acutally the energy as well matter of all the worlds and destroyed fleets from the past experiments. The black hole in the center though is a a door way that leads into the temple itself.

If one was to go into this hole, they would find a dark tunnel that seem to lead downward into some unseen structure. Even though it was dark, one could see that the walls are lined with walkways and tunnels that lead to them. The walkways lead downward alone the walls. The walls looked elegant in design and seem to be made of gray stone which seem to be cut perfectly. It looked very old, but in the shape and condition as if it was new.

After several minutes of going downward, one would find themselve in the bottom of this tunnel which seems to be some kind of large room. The room though was nothing more then a large area of blackness with three solid gold colored disks at the base of a series of stairs. In front of these three disk is a large ring that is also golden in color, but had a large opening in the center of it.

It is here that one will find sights to behold. For in the hole of the ring, there were what looked like eleven shadows that appeared as a low light shot out from the depths of the darkness that was there. As this light got brighter, one could see at the back of the wall behind the ring there is something white.

This white thing was a elegant smooth texture statue that is thing and tall. At the top was a large red gem which glowed from time to time. There is what appears to be wings which extended up and outward from the sides which makes it look like some kind of bird landing or taking flight.

One could see that above this statue is what appears to be a half ring with no way to get to it. It is here where the gray wall is quickly replaced with a very dark shadow with a little light in it. In this light there are three shadows of elegant females standing together. One was in the center looking forward as the one on the left was facing that direction and the same with the one that was on the right.

It was at this moment among the eleven shadows, the third one on the left slowly started to change as it grew in size. It started to be filled in with color, as the head grew large and filled the space that was above the hole of the ring. Even though it was filled in, it was still translucent to the point that the red gem seem to be in his forehead and the wings of the statue became his eyebrows.

The head was very much like that of an old man with peach skin and white hair. He had wild hair that seems to go upward to match the mustache and beard that he he also had. The eyes of this head were blue with no iris or pupil.

"Final attack is complete, no results. Annihilation of home is complete as well. This concludes experiment 24,99,994,999,999,750,000,499." The male figure stated.

"No results at all even though their technology was much better then the past ones, they almost destroyed the central computer this time." He added as he looked up at the three female shadows that was above him at that moment.

It was then that another change took place. At that moment, the three shadows started to fill in with translucent figures as they separated from each other in one soild fluid movement. The first one to be complete was the figure on the left which was none other then Washu-kami-sama. The one that was on the right which was the second one was none other then Tsunami-kami-sama which left the one in the center that was none other then Tokimi-kami-sama.

As each one of them appeared, the area above the three solid disk soon was filled with screens replaying footage of the battle as well of the machines cleaning up. There was some showing machines slowly eating what is left of stars and planets of the galaxy that this invasion force had come from.

"It would seem that like for us, it was the same outcome." Washu-kami-sama stated as Tsunami-kami-sama continued to look at the screens.

"D3, what is the current status of the displaced energy and materials from this experiment?" Tokimi-kami-sama asked as she looked at the floating head that was below her.

"Currently being collected and store for regeneration of life and worlds that was lost here." He commented as Tokimi-kami-sama looked at the screen once again.

"Well out of them all, they did last longer and almost destroyed the central control computer, but once again we have the same results like the last times." Washu-kami-sama stated as the images continued to flickered different scenes and information.

"We might need to look more closely and think of a different approuch to our methods." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as D3 was looking at something then turned his head back to look at them once again.

"Lady Tokimi-kami-sama, Lady Tsunami-kami-sama, and Lady Washu-kami-sama, there was one thing that stood out this time even though it was an accident." D3 stated as all three looked at him.

"One of the fleets accidentally entered into another galaxy that we will not deal with for some time. They corrected their course, but I noticed something odd about one of the planets that was located there." D3 added to his statement as a large blue green planet appeared on a screen as others vanished.

"Very well then D3, you may give us the details." Washu-kami-sama stated as the other three nodded their heads.

"They are a simple race, but they had managed to use the energy of life itself. They call it Aho." He stated as all three of them looked at him.

"Their technology is still simple, but the fact that they are very advance in using powers and abilities without your doing is something that I thought you should know." D3 stated as they looked at each other then at the images showing human looking people fighting and doing this with powers and abilities.

"What do they call their world?" Tsunami-kami-sama asked as D3 thought for a second.

"They call it Geminar, I accessed the information that you put about them and noticed that this was not in their nature when you created them Tsunami-kami-sama." D3 replied as Tokimi-kami-sama and Washu-kami-sama looked at Tsunami-kami-sama and then at the image.

"Indeed, they are suppose to only live up two hundred years and develop technology like everyone else. This Aho usage is something that I did not implied in their nature nor thought about it. According to the data and my memory, they should not live that long but do because of the Aho." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as the other three looked at the planet with her.

"I have an ideal, I find this interesting, I suggest we go and take a closer look at them." Washu-kami-sama stated as the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"D3, continue to clean up and then have the next galaxy prepped to be moved into our experimental zone. Then add special zones to the next one like we have been doing for the past experiments. We shall return shortly." Tokimi-kama-sama stated as all three faded into nothingness.

"I say lets do this, divided the world into four equal zones. One zone we all three ascend to and influence them. Then from there we will go to our own zone and influence them and see what happens to them when we get to this galaxy." Washu-kami-sama stated as the other two looked at her and nodded.

"I will introduce myself as the goddess of life." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters.

"I will introduce myself as the goddess of Battle." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters who nodded in responce.

"Well then, I guess I will introduce myself as the goddess of science." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters who nodded in responce.

"I suggest we stay in the first zone for no more then three hundred of their years and then do the same in our zones. That should do the trick." Washu-kami-sama stated as all three nodded their heads as they faded from the upper dimension.

"Wargon will continue to rebuild the Destructor fleet and get them ready for out next experiment." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as as her voice hung in the air

Six hundred years had passed and they returned to their temple. They had instructed D3 to not touch that galaxy since this was a different experiment altogether with Tsunami's request. They did so for she had developed an ability to sense the future over time which was something new to them.

Then at 99,999,800,000 B.C., something had changed in Washu-kami-sama and Tsunami-kami-sama. After their time on Geminar, they had began to think about something that has finally helped them to come to a decision.

"I think I want to look at the lower dimensions with a closer inspection, for that Geminar event has gotten me thinking that we might be over looking something which is why we have not gotten anywhere." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her sisters.

"I been thinking of the samething, for I feel that I will find what I am looking for that way or a hint to guide me." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as they looked at Tokimi-kami-sama.

"I feel that what we have been doing is the way." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her older sisters.

"Well then. we will have you limit our power as we travel thru them. You can experiment this path and let use look at what we can and see if we can find an answer in each of our ways." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at Tsunami-kami-sama.

"Our powers need to be limited for we do not want to accidently destroy a galaxy or two while looking at things." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as Tokimi-kami-sama nodded her head.

"I allow travel between higher and lower dimension, but as you want I will bind your powers." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as three got into their formation as a white ribbon like thing wrapped around them.

At that moment, Tsunami-kami-sama became Tsunami-sama and the same with Washu-kami-sama due to their powers being restrained. They soon with their limited powers but gaint forms started to travel thru the lower dimensions looking for a clue that would allow them to their answer.

However, during this time, the limitations of their powers created something new in Washu-sama as well Tsunami-sama that is the ability to get tired and exhausted. They had come to the point that they needed sleep now. When this took place, they both fell asleep dreaming of what they knew.

-The End-

**-Author's Corner-**

I have made some changes this chapter from the orginal that this was based off of.

You might noticed the mention of Aho and Geminar, both are in Tenchi Muyo! The Geminar War which star Tenchi's little half brother. This all fiction except for the fact that Tsunami and Washu falling asleep as well going into lower dimensions after having their powers limited by Tokimi-kami-sama. You can check the third installment of the OVAs on this, but the following asleep is what I found out from a time line that was based off the series as well asking the creator questions.

The name Wargon is a character that I created and will be using in a future story. This is just where he came from. You will learn more about him as well the Destructor fleet. Sorry to say though that this is the end of this short story for it will start going into another story that I will write. Thank you for reading it.

4


End file.
